Karlotta's Story
by delia17
Summary: Karlotta is the half human, half Bajoran bastard daughter a famous Star Fleet Captain. But she wants to be seen as more. Maybe seven years on Voyager can do that. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

' _You'll have to be part of this crew and put your differences behind you.' Chakotay strong voice whispers in my ear. I feel myself toss and turn as if my skin is too tight on me. I find myself staring into Seska eyes._

' _I'll kill you Karlotta' She says smiling._

My eyes snap open. I find myself staring at my ceiling. The same one for the past seven years.

"Computer what time is it?" I ask.

"Four thirty six." The ship answers back. I sigh and climb off my bed, time to start a new day. I try and figure out if I have enough rations for some orange juice. I sigh and just replicate myself a glass. I go to my bathroom and cross off another day off my calendar. I finish my juice and go into the sonic shower. I close my eyes in delight and let all the dirt and grime come off of me. When it's over I let out a wistful sigh as I remember days of hot hour long baths. I walk out and put on my uniform. My _loaned_ uniform, as the star fleet personnel like to remind me. I don't bother to look in the mirror. I know what I'll see the same brown-red hair blue eyes and nose ridges. I shake my head and walk to sick bay. Not many people are up, but those are working hard. I can hear voice murmurs coming from the engine room. I take a pause and listen to the warp core. My second heartbeat, the same of everyone on the ship. I keep walking and stop in front of Sickbay hoping that Doc won't turn on when I walk in. I slowly step into Sickbay scanning the room. I get a few steps in and let out a sigh of relief.

"What is the Medical Emergence?" Doc says. I yelp and turn around.

"Damn it Doc!" I swear.

"Lotta? What are you doing up so early?" He come at me with a medical tricorder.

"I just wanted to get a head start on the inventory check." I try not to wince at my lie.

"Four hours early?" He asks his voice laced with sarcasm. I try to make myself nonchalant.

"I just had a little trouble sleeping. That's all." I say shrugging.

"That's the third time this week." He says. "Maybe you should go see if Neelix has any tea or something to help calm your nerves."

"My _nerves_ don't need to be calmed. It's just that the seven year mark is coming. I always get a little restless that's all."

"Then a cup of tea won't hurt. After you have a cup you can come back." Doc says. I mutter curses as I walk to the door. The youngest of the crew and they still treat me like a baby. _Do you think that a little lost sleep is some huge deal for me? I was a street fighter! I had both of my arms broken at the same time once. Not to mention I fought people three times my size._ I look up and to my surprise I see Neelix banging pots and pans.

"Neelix? Everything alright?" I ask. My looks up his face cover only with the light from his stove.

"Lottie?" He asks. I turn on the lights and look at him.

"Yep." I say. I look at the mess of pots and pans. "Good lords. What were you doing in here killing a Cardassian vole?"

"Cardassian vole?" He asks.

"Never mind. Is everything alright?" I ask.

"I couldn't find my stirring spoon." He says still looking through the pots and pans. He stops and looks up at me. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep that's all. I thought maybe you had some tea." I lie.

"You couldn't sleep?" He says, not buying my answer. "You once threatened that you were going kill Tuvok because he woke you up."

"He told you that?" I ask. That was before my Voyager days.

"No Chakotay did. He thought it was funny." He looks at me funny. "Is everything okay Lottie?" I look at Neelix trusting him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He nods. "You know how we can write letters to people back home? When everyone was writing and I wasn't and I said it was because I didn't have anyone to write to?" He nods again he starts to realize what I'm talking about. "Well it isn't true. I have someone to write. But were not close I mean we only met once."

"Who is it Lottie?" Neelix asks concerned.

"My father." Neelix is shocked. "That's not really the point I met him the first time when I was sixteen. After nine years of being alone. A week after I joined the Maquis and we never spoke again." I pause. "When I learned that he thought I died, it broke something in me. I mean he has no family but me. I realized how cruel it was of me not to say something to him. But I can't make myself do it." Neelix slides me a cup of tea. "I mean I lived on the streets for nine years. I was a streetfighter you know. The Half Breed Wonder." My knuckles whiten as I hold the cup. "He meets me once and all of a sudden he wants to be a family."

"You didn't like the idea?"

"It scared the hell out of me. Why do you think I joined the Maquis? But I'm not the same sixteen year old girl. I'm twenty four and had lived through a hell of a lot. I should write but I'm not sure I can."

Well if you ask me, I think you should write him, even if you're not looking for a relationship with him. You are his flesh and blood, on some level he cares for you." I look down and realize that I have finished my tea. "Besides I doubt he's scarier than the great _Karlotta._ " He has no idea.

"You're right." I yawn and rub my eyes. I give a small kiss on his forehead. "Thanks." I start to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He calls out.

"Back to bed! It's way too early." I say half smiling.

 **So what'd you think? Tell me if you liked it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I sit at the table staring at a blank pad, trying to figure out what to write. I take another sip of Neelix's bug juice or whatever it's called.

"Having trouble?" Tom asks sitting next to me. I look up at him. "B'elanna does the same thing when she doesn't know what to write." I close my eyes and nod.

"Tom, you know what it's like to have a Starfleet parent right?" He says.

"Ooh." Tom says. He knows I was in The Maquis. "So you're not an orphan?" An obvious fact.

"Have you heard of Captain Picard?" I ask my voice drops to a causal whisper.

"Yeah, of course I have." He answers. I look back to the blank pad. "He's your father?!" He asks. I give a small nod. "What?!" He yelps

"Be quite Tom!" I snap.

"I thought he didn't have any children." He asks.

"He found out when I was sixteen. I joined the Maquis a few weeks later. He found me on a Colony that wanted to become Federation. I was a street fighter, the um, Half Breed." I mutter the last bit. He raises an eyebrow.

"The Half Breed?" He asks. My face turns a bit red. A bit of history I'm not completely proud of.

"My manager thought of it." I mutter. "Besides that not that the point. Picard found out about me somehow and brought me back to his ship. After a DNA test proving that I was his daughter, he offered to let me stay on his ship. Honest to Gods I tried living there but I couldn't do it. So one day I left without a word and went to join the Maquis." I look down at my drink. "I never even said goodbye to him." I toss my pad onto the table. "And now I have no idea what to say."

"That's a tough problem."

"Really I had no idea." I say my voice dripping sarcasm. "I'm sorry Tom this is just grating on me." I pick up the pad and stand up. "Bye." I say turning to leave. I turn back to face Tom. "And I hope I don't have to tell you that you can't tell anyone about this."

"Oh yeah sure." Tom says crossing his arms. I smile gratefully and leave.

I run through the hills my heart beating furiously. I jump over small rocks and twigs. I stick out my hands letting the air through my fingers. If I don't think about I can pretend I'm really on the ground, not in a spaceship in the middle of nowhere.

After I've run my usual ten miles I stop and lay against a tree. I take a sip of water and let my muscles relax. I hear the holodeck doors open.

"No Tom this is not your Captain Proton time." I say without turning to look.

"That's too bad I guess I won't be playing Lady Archana today." The Captain says. I jump up and turn around.

"I'm sorry Captain." I say. She smiles at me.

"It's alright." She says to me. "Is this a running program?"

"Yes it's how I keep fit." I tell her. "Do you need something Captain?" She comes over and sits by me.

"Tom told me about your problem." I nod and try to figure out how I'll extract my revenge. Maybe I'll lock him outside the airlock next time we land somewhere. "I would like to help."

"I don't know if you can." I tell her. "I don't know what to say to a parent and I'm sure that he doesn't know what to say to me. And I'm not going to go begging for forgiveness."

"I don't think that he wants _begging._ I think all he wants is to know his only daughter, his only family, is safe." I think about this. "Listen Lotta- Karlotta, even if you plan to see him again. It would be nice to let him know you're alive."

"That's just about what Neelix said to me." I say. She stands up.

"Well that's all I wanted to say. I know it's not really my place to say what you should, but I thought I should say something." I watch as she gets up and leaves.

I pace back and forth in my cabin. Stopping to look up at the pad on my desk. I finally sit down.

 _Dear …?_

I struggle on what to call him. I can't call him by his first name. But I don't feel comfortable calling him dad or father. I know what to call him.

 _Dear Captain…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I pull my blankets in closer, trying to savor every minute of sleep I can. I hear the doorbell ring, I groan and pull a pillow over my face.

"Come in." I say. My voice is muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sorry for barging in but I wanted to see how you were doing. Seven said that you haven't left your room in over a day." Harry says. "I was thinking maybe we could spend a few hours in the holodeck together." I yawn and pull the pillow over my face. I blink a few times before Harry comes into focus.

"Well Harry, if you had probed Seven a little more. You'd know that I spent most of last night in the holodeck. Did you know that they've got some great clubs in Paris?" I say getting up. "And besides you're one to talk, didn't you spend some six hours alone in your room talking to your parents?" I ask. I replicate a glass of orange juice.

"Alright alright! You've got me." Harry says with a smile. "I'm just going a little stir crazy. Being here in quarantine is starting to get to me."

"I thought you'd be happy. I mean here we are on earth. The planet everyone wanted to come back to." I say.

"You've never been to earth before have you?" He asks.

"Nope I spent all of my life on one planet before I joined the Maquis. During that time we never came even close to Earth. Then Voyager, which is one of the farthest thing from Earth I know."

"You know I've never really heard you talk about your life before the Maquis."

"Not much to talk about. My mother was an escaped Bajoran refugee, the minute she got out of Cardassian space she went to live on the first planet she could find. She was a great musician, she played the piano better than anyone I know. That's how she meet my father. He saw her playing at a small concert, they were together a few weeks before he left. I was born five months after."

"What happened to your mother?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure all I known the older I got the more afraid she became. It's like every day the Cardassians came closer to her. One day she couldn't even leave her room because the fear of the Cardassians were coming to take her back. Because of her illness I learned to take care of myself from a young age. When she died I was thrown out on the streets. I became a street fighter to survive. I was quite good actually. My father found me on the planet and offered to take me in. As you know I joined the Maquis shortly. You know the rest." I say. "I don't suppose you've want to have breakfast?" I say grabbing the set of clothes that I relocated just yesterday. I walk into the bathroom to change. Before I change I wash my face, waking me up a little more. When I walk out of the bathroom, Harry gives a long slow whistle.

"You look great. I can't remember the last time I was saw you in something other than you're then you're uniform." He says. I smile and do a little turn.

"You like it?" I ask. "It's the latest on thing New Earth. I think. That's what the salesperson said anyway."

"Speaking of uniforms how did your trail go?" Harry asks.

"Well, I've been forgiven on all charges. Since the Cardassians' revolution they are more focused on rebuilding their government than hunting criminals from nearly a decade ago." I watch as Harry pick up a padd. His eyes glaze over it before then widen in shock.

"Is this an application for Starfleet?" He asks, his face filled with happy disbelief. I snatch the padd away from him. "Lotta you're thinking about joining _Starfleet_? That's great!"

"I haven't decided yet. I been talking to the Captain Janeway about it. It's really one of my only options." I tell him.

"That's not true Karlotta. They are a lot of things you can do."

"Like what? What was I before I was on Voyager? Hmm? I was a rebel for a cause that no longer exists. The Cardassian government is different they have their own problems now. Before that I was a street fighter. At least on Voyager I did something worthwhile. Who knows maybe one day I'll retire from Starfleet and settle down. But I can't do it now, I'm too young! I want to go places, see things. And help people. I'll be able to do that in Starfleet." I hear my personal computer ding and walk over to it.

 _Meet me for breakfast?_ I see scrolling across the bottom of my screen. I know its Chakotay. My fingers hover above the board. I know we should talk but.

"Is that Chakotay?" Harry asks.

"Yeah he wants to meet for breakfast. I'm going to tell him that I can't." I start typing before I stop. "How did you know it was him?"

"He said something about needing to talk with you." He says. "You can skip our breakfast and go with him if you want." He says. I flex my fingers and type out my response.

 _Sure be there in a few minutes._

"Thanks Harry." I saw getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "I promise that I'll make it up to you at dinner." I check myself in a mirror one last time.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Harry asks.

"Let's just hope it's not about a night that happened eight years ago." I tell him. I leave him with confused look on his face.

 _ **Hey me here! Thanks for reading my latest chapter first of all. Second the other day I was watching Star Trek: Voyager (trying to get some inspiration for this fanfic) and realized that one of the charters Captain Janeway daVinci holodeck program was also called Carlotta (it was in Scientific Measures in Season Four). This though a weird coincident has nothing to do with my Oc. I just wanted to clear that up. I wanted a French name for her and Karlotta was the one that I thought suited her the best. Also I just wanted to say I have written a Fanfic for Deep Space Nine so if you are a fan of that show then I would love it if you would check that out too!**_ _ **Arrivederci!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five**

 _Roughly About Eight Years Ago_

I crack my knuckles as I wait for my new commander to come. I have spent the last two weeks with the Maquis trying to prove that I can fight and be useful to the Maquis. I have passed all of their tests, now to be accepted I need to be approved by my possible new captain and commander. It's feels odd to be in a restaurant's like this, surrounded by other Bajorans. On Iota Prime, it was rare even to see another Bajoran, and they avoided me like the plague. They usually thought that I flaunted the fact that I was only half Bajoran. And I was far from the pious perfect Bajoran that most hoped to be. I never even tried to be one and it was obvious. So having so many around was different indeed. It was funny when they realized I wasn't wholly Bajoran. Sometimes when they came to this conclusion, they would glance at my ears, this almost always got a chuckle out of me. They idea that of me being half Vulcan was hilarious. It usually covered the sting of when they would turn away from me, decided that I was not one of them and not to be trusted. I was almost starting to think that this was a bad idea when he walked in.

I could easily tell it was him, by a couple reason. One he was of the humans here, his smooth nose sticking out like a sore thumb. The other thing was his confidence, he smiled effortlessly almost everyone was subject to this unspoken charm. He was not like some of the Maquis she had met, they always had their shoulders hunched and were scared to speak above a whisper and their eyes never stayed in the same place, they always moved around looking for something that wasn't there. I decided there and then that I was going to like him. He caught my eyes and he seemed to ask if I was the one he was looking for, by rising one eyebrow. I gave him a micro-nod and he walked over to me.

"Pleased to meet you." He said. His voice was strong, confident and not overpowering at the same time. "I assume that you are Karlotta."

"Yes sir," I said. I try to keep my voice full of usual confidence and barely make it.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions before I make my decision." He asks.

"Yes, yes of course." I said. I realize that I'm leaning toward him and pull myself back.

"All right then, what gives you the right qualities for this job?" He asked.

"I've been a street-fighter for eight years, real fighting not fake winner already deiced for show fighting. Before and during that time I helped with patching people up after their fights, I also patched myself up after fights."

"So you can fight and 'patch' people up?" He asked

"Sir I can set a bone with or without a bone knitter, when I said I 'patched myself up' I meant that I set twenty-three rib bones, five broken legs, a collar bone, three arms, healed multiple cuts and bruises, among other things." I clear my voice and take a breath. "I can make do with very little when it comes to medical supplies, I can make anything last longer than it's supposed to. Also sir, I am invisible, to most I'm just another Bajoran."

"I see. May I ask why you want to join us?" He asks.

"My parents and I lived one a non-federation planet, barely more than a colony. The planet who was closest to us _was_ Federation and they were are the main planet that my planet did business with. Because of this both planets were struck with a horrible virus. The Federation rushed to help, their planet. The kept telling us, that they would send us supplies and a cure."

"Did they?"

"Yes they did _, eight months later_. By the time they sent supplies my parents were gone." I was lying, but I have practiced this speech so many times that it comes out naturally, also it was a true story I knew another fighter who this had happened to. Part of me wished that I could tell him the truth but the truth nearly isn't as good as this. "The Cardassians made my mom's life a living hell. Now the Federation is _letting_ them ruin others' lives." This part is and my tone reflects that, my lips curl into disgust. "I want to help putting a stop to this."

"I just have one more question. How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm eighteen years old." I lie again. I'm sixteen and frankly don't give a damn.

"You've been fighting since you were ten years old?" He asked. Now I could tell he was a part of Starfleet before he joined the Maquis. My childhood was something he read about and could barely imagine it.

"Yes sir, I started with other kids and worked my way up." I told him. I can't help a smirk as I watch the Federation decency in him pale ever so slightly.

"I would very lucky Karlotta if you joined my crew." He says.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." I said. My only wish at this moment is that I could see the look on my father's face when he heard this.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my latest chapter I'm hoping that this chapter will be the one that pushes me over to a thousand views! So I want to celebrate but I'm not sure how. So I've decided to leave it to you. I will write a chapter at your request, I'll leave it up to you! Let me know what you want to see Karlotta do. I just have one rule, that being that I would like to keep it PG-13. So keep that in mind please. I also wanted to say that the fanfic I talked about in my last author note will sadly due to technical problems will not be posted until probably mid-March. Maybe sooner but I doubt it. Thanks for reading this and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	5. New Poll for Karlotta

**Hey everyone! I have just made a poll that I would like you guys to check out! I wanted to celebrate getting a thousand reads and I thought that it would be cool if you picked what chapter I do next. I do want to say, two things, that I will do a two separate chapters one with Captain Picard and one with Chakotay, but they are still on the poll so if you want to see them first then I will do them first. Thanks and I'd love if you do the poll! It will be open until February 8th.**


End file.
